


Always Bring Your Own Sunshine

by roe87



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Briefly described dysphoria, Comic-Con, Comics, Dorks, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non Binary Bucky Barnes, Non-binary character, Nostalgia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Social Anxiety, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans masc Bucky, Writer Bucky Barnes, chubby bucky, comic book artist Steve, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky goes to a Comic convention and meets an artist named Steve. But instead of asking Steve out on a date like he wants to, Bucky asks him if he wants to collaborate on a comic book instead.Because that'll be easier than a date, right?





	1. Comic Cons: The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick info on non-binary. (If you already know about nb, then feel free to skip!)
> 
>  
> 
> In this fic, Bucky is non-binary, and uses he/him, and they/them pronouns.
> 
> He is afab (assigned female at birth), and trans masc. He does not use terms like transman for himself, as he doesn't identify that way, nor does he use FtM, which is considered a very binary term. 
> 
> Bucky identifies as non-binary, and trans masc. 
> 
> [This is a really helpful video explaining a bit more on non-binary identity](https://everydayfeminism.com/2017/01/man-or-woman-and-still-non-binary) and why it is perfectly valid to identify as a man or a woman, or masc or femme, and still be non-binary, and use whatever pronouns you are most comfortable with. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, non-binary does not have 'a look'; you can present in whatever way you wish, and be valid. 
> 
> This is one character in a story, and their individual way of existing. Just because Bucky likes bright colors and make-up, doesn't mean every non-binary person must.  
> And just because Bucky also had some physical changes done, doesn't mean that is the only pathway, or a 'right' way of existing.  
> Everyone is different, and they are valid too.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> ~  
> ~

 

Bucky got ready at a leisurely pace. He was headed to the comic arts fair in Brooklyn, and he was already close enough for a Quick Ride to the venue. He'd easily make it before noon.

Plenty of time left to fuss with his hair.

Bucky stood in front of his bathroom mirror in just his pants, with his chest bare. He'd only had his top surgery done six months ago, so the whole concept of having a flat chest was still pretty new and exciting for him. Bucky loved his square chest, and his brand new, rock-hard pecs. Like, some days he couldn't stop himself from holding them and grinning in delight.

His belly on the other hand... Well, that was more of a cupping it with both hands and silently worrying that he was getting far too big. Maybe one day he'd convince himself to at least walk inside a gym, or failing that, eat less pizza.

At least with his genes he'd gotten lots of body hair after a few years of HRT. Bucky figured he was well on his way to becoming a prime Bear-cub candidate. His beard was nice and thick, so that was a win.

He gathered up his long hair and experimented with it up, turning side to side to check his reflection. He'd shaved in a small undercut on one side yesterday, and dyed the short fuzz in shades of green and turquoise.

The color had mostly rubbed off on his pillowcase overnight, but it still looked alright today.

Bucky got his comb, some texturising spray, and began to work a bit of volume into his hair.

Before he finished, he slipped on his t-shirt; a vibrant aquamarine color featuring comic art of Captain Sashay, the genderqueer merperson. Then he gathered his hair up and tied it with a bright green, sparkly scrunchie.

And he was ready.

Just add on an additional twenty minutes of second-guessing his outfit and worrying over his appearance, then he could leave.

  
  


~

  
  


Bucky arrived at the venue a little after noon. It was in the lecture halls of the Pratt Institute, so it wasn't a huge Con or anything. It was mostly for indie comic creators and artists to sell their work.

And because Bucky was a huge comics nerd, he went to every event he could. Especially when he lived so close.

Bucky got his pass, checked his jacket, and tried not to feel too self-conscious as he entered the main hall bustling with table after table of comics, and people browsing them.

Bucky was on his own today. His only friends into comics, Clint and Natasha, were busy doing couple stuff, as they'd just gotten their first place together, and were redecorating.

Bucky knew some people who would be here today, so he'd just look around for them, buy some comics and go home before he went into work this evening.

Just a chill day off doing something he enjoyed. No biggie.

It didn't matter that he was alone. Plenty of people did things on their own, he reminded himself. No one cared, no one was looking at him funny...

Okay, maybe a few people were looking at him funny, but it was New York, most people stared once and then looked away.

Bucky ducked his head a bit as he picked his way through the crowd.

Maybe he should've worn something less noticeable. Everyone else here looked pretty straight-laced in their casual clothes and muted colors. Bucky had gotten a bit too used to the bigger Cons and their vibrancy.

Well, he could always buy a new shirt from one of the tables, and maybe take the scrunchie out of his hair. That would mute his appearance a bit.

There had to be some restrooms where he could change. Not that he particularly wanted to go in the men's room in public.

Bucky stared down at his bright shirt and exhaled in a huff. His palms had started to sweat, and his face felt hot.

“Okay,” he muttered under his breath, “just... don't panic.”

He breathed steadily and looked for signs that led to the hall with panels.

There was a really interesting panel listed about identity in comics, and Bucky figured if he sat tucked away in a corner he could concentrate on the talk and calm himself down a bit.

  
  


~

  
  


The panel hadn't started yet, and Bucky found a seat in the back and sank down gratefully. He set his backpack on the floor and subtly tugged the scrunchie from his hair, then tried to smooth the wavy mass with his fingers.

He hid the scrunchie in his bag, giving it a lingering look before he zipped the bag closed.

Maybe another day, he thought.

  
  


The panel was a lot of fun, and just what Bucky had needed to ground himself. He texted Natasha too, and she sent him photos of their redecorating, which –mundane as it was– helped Bucky feel a bit calmer just to chat.

He stayed for one more panel, on comics script writing, then he couldn't wait any longer to get back to the main hall and pick out stuff to buy.

He took his bag and wandered around the table of exhibitors, purchasing indie comics, games, and two t-shirts.

Although, the new shirts weren't any less conspicuous than the one he had on. He'd bought a white shirt with Batman kissing Superman on the front, because it was cute, and then a black shirt with Nightwing in a sexy pin-up pose.

He still had a bit of money left. Maybe he could find a more... regular shirt.

But first, he needed coffee, and a pastry.

There was a small coffee shop close by, and Bucky took a break in there to eat and recharge.

He also checked the venue map on his program, seeing where the artist alley was. He knew that America and Kate would probably be in there somewhere, selling their art. Bucky would go there next.

He was just finishing his cinnamon roll when he spotted a familiar face out in the hall.

Bucky swallowed hard, nearly coughing in surprise.

It was AJ, the guy Bucky had had an almost, sort of thing with last year...

Or, maybe more accurately, Bucky had crushed on him when they'd met and started hanging out, and mistook AJ's interest in him as romantic.

But AJ wasn't into Bucky and, as he'd said more than once, he only dated cis guys, or really binary trans guys.

So, not Bucky at all. And AJ hadn't been the first guy to tell Bucky that, but he _had_ been the first guy in a long time to get Bucky's hopes up that something would spark between them.

They'd met at the Brooklyn trans masc group, at one of those awkward meetings where hardly anyone came, only Bucky and two other people. AJ was in his late twenties, younger than Bucky but friendly, sassy and cute.

Finding AJ as a friend had been a mixed blessing. On one hand, it was nice to have a friend who was also single, and trans. Because Bucky just didn't know anyone in their thirties like him, who was either single or trans, or wanted to hang out with him.

But, on the other hand, hanging out with AJ and getting his hopes up, then getting friend-zoned... that had really sucked.

So, Bucky had ended up doing his own thing more, which was usually geeky things. Some of his interests had overlapped with AJ's, like going to see movies. But AJ enjoyed going to the gym, and clubbing. And Bucky was just way too grumpy and awkward for any of that.

It was weird that AJ was here today. Nerdy little comic fairs were Bucky's territory, surely. Sometimes he wished people would get the hell off his lawn.

Bucky waited until AJ had disappeared into the exhibitor hall, then he grabbed his bags and headed in the opposite direction, to artist's alley.

He'd go find America and Kate, say hello to them, then go the fuck home.

Bucky felt grumpy, and hot and sweaty from stress. He tried to be patient as he wove through the other people browsing tables of comic art. He kind of wanted to use his bulk to barge through them all, but he made himself take deep breaths and count to ten.

It wasn't all these people's faults that he was cranky, he figured.

“Just get some take-out on the way home,” he muttered to himself. “You earned it, buddy.”

Bucky got caught up behind some really slow people, and instead of huffing impatiently, he breathed in deep and turned to the table at his side, and looked at the art on display.

It was actually very good art, Bucky thought.

“Hey, I like your shirt,” said a deep yet friendly voice.

Bucky glanced up, though he usually avoided making eye contact with vendors, and his glance turned into a stare as he laid eyes on the most gorgeous, stacked, blond Adonis he'd ever seen. He had a ruggedly handsome look, with longish, shaggy hair and a darker beard, and perfect white teeth when he smiled.

What the _fuck_ , Bucky thought. Since when did hot, hipster gym bunnies have tables at comic fairs?

_Maybe he's watching it for someone._

_Yes, that's more like it._

The guy was still smiling at him, and Bucky swallowed hard. “Um, thanks,” he mumbled.

“It's from that comic, right?” the blond asked.

That got Bucky's attention.

If this dude was gay, Bucky would just about die on the spot.

“Uh,” he managed, adjusting his bags and feeling really awkward, “yeah. It's... cool.”

“I like the art a lot.” Blondie leaned in and reached across his table for an art print. “I drew some genderqueer characters myself recently.”

Bucky nearly dropped his bags in surprise. “ _You_ drew these?”

The blond looked up at him, all blue eyes and chiselled gorgeousness, then he smiled warmly.

“Yeah. I drew all these,” he said easily, and offered Bucky a handful of art prints. “Here, take a look. I'm trying to put together a comic, so most of these are character studies right now...”

Bucky took the prints, and carefully looked at them one by one. “These are really good,” he murmured, absorbed by the color and vibrancy of the art, the attention to detail. “Oh!” he exclaimed, coming across a character that looked kind of gay bear, and hipster merman, and a bit on the chubby side.

He turned that print around to show the artist.

“This one is amazing,” Bucky told him. “I like that you've done... you know, different body sizes.”

“Thanks.” Blondie grinned in response. “I'm still working out a concept right now, but I'd love to do a diverse team of heroes, or crime-fighters with powers. Something fun, you know?”

Bucky smiled back. “Oh, please, make it fun. So many cape comics are all gloomy and depressing now.”

“I know, right?” Blondie laughed. “As soon as I find a writer, I'll be sure to tell them.”

Bucky's mouth dropped open in a small 'O' of surprise.

_I'm a writer._

He almost said it, but he had never actually written a comic before, only stories for himself, or fan-fiction. He was a newbie, and surely this guy would want someone with experience, or with connections.

“I... hope you find someone,” he said, looking back at the prints in his hands. “I love your style.”

“Thank you,” the artist said. “I'm planning to have my first table at Flamecon this year, so I'll be on the lookout for writers.”

“You don't want to write it yourself?” Bucky asked.

“Nah, I suck at plot.” Blondie laughed again, eyes crinkling with amusement. “Art's fine, but plot is not my strength.”

“Oh.” Bucky bit his lip.

He wanted to buy some of this guy's art, and he probably had about twenty bucks left to spare.

“How much are these prints?”

The artist smiled at him. “Well, they're ten dollars each, but for you, pick one you like, on me.”

“Oh! Um...” Bucky felt his face flush, but tried to tell himself not to get all excited, this guy was probably just trying to bump his sales.

Bucky ended up buying two more prints on top of the free one anyway.

The artist bagged them up and handed them over with a warm smile. “Thanks so much! Great to meet you...”

“Oh, Bucky.” He took the bag with a shy smile, trying his best to play it cool.

“Bucky? Well, great! I'm Steve. Hopefully see you at another Con?”

“I'll definitely go to Flamecon,” Bucky said eagerly.

Although... that was months away.

He hovered awkwardly for a moment, wishing he had the game to keep the conversation going, but self doubt crept in, convincing him a guy like this would either be spoken for, or be happily single and seeing other buff, gym bunnies like him.

There was simply no way someone that hot would be into someone like Bucky.

So he said goodbye, and hurried away to go find his friend's table.

  
  


~

  
  


That evening at work, Bucky texted Natasha. _I met my ideal husband today._

  
  


_Oh, really?_ she replied, with several winking emojis.

  
  


_Yeah_ , Bucky wrote. _He was selling his art at the comic fair, and he drew a chubby nb character, plus he's super hot._

  
  


_Sounds perfect_ , Nat sent back. _So when's the wedding?_

  
  


_I haven't proposed yet, Nat._

  
  


_Well, hurry up_ , she replied, _if you're in time for September we can have a double wedding._

  
  


_I want my own wedding_ , Bucky texted back. _No offence, but I want a big gay wedding all to myself. And a big gay cake all to myself too._

  
  


_LOL, fine. So you asked him out?_

  
  


_Uh, NO, Nat. Bc this is real life._

  
  


_Barnes, just ask him._

  
  


_What if he says no? :(_

  
  


_Then we'll find you someone else,_ she wrote back. _You won't know if you don't ask._

  
  


_Yeah, I guess. :/_

  
  


Bucky set down his phone and spun idly in his swivel chair.

He had plenty of systems upgrades to be getting on with, but he couldn't get Steve the artist out of his mind.

Maybe... instead of asking him out on a date, which would no doubt end in tragic failure anyway, because that was his life, Bucky could ask Steve about being his _writer_.

That seemed slightly less terrifying, and by the end of his shift, Bucky had made up his mind.

He would do it.

He'd ask Steve to be his writer.

There'd been a flyer with Steve's website address and his email in with the art prints from today. Bucky would send him an email.

  
  


~

  
  


The next day, Bucky sent his carefully written and edited email to the address on Steve's flyer:

  
  


_Hey! I got some prints off you at the comics fair yesterday, and you mentioned about needing a writer? I'm a writer, and I'd be interested, especially if the comic features non-binary characters, as I'm nb myself._

_Maybe tell me what you had in mind? And I can send examples of my work?_

_Thanks,_

_Bucky._

_P.s. I had this t-shirt on..._

  
  


And he'd attached a picture of Captain Sashay at the end.

Bucky was a nervous wreck the first hour after he sent the email, then when nothing came through he told himself to calm down and go get ready for his afternoon shift.

No one replied to emails right away.

Well, maybe except him, because he was a dork like that.

So, Bucky went to work and tried to be subtle about checking his phone every two minutes.

Still no reply.

At the end of his shift, Bucky went home and picked up some groceries from the bodega on his block.

Still no reply after dinner.

Bucky was pretty much dying from embarrassment over this whole thing, and decided he'd just pretend that it never happened.

It's in the past now, as Nat would've said. Time to move on.

Bucky watched a movie by himself, ate a whole bag of chips, and tried not to think about it.

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning Bucky woke up early from an anxiety dream about receiving a reply, and it wasn't a nice one.

He bolted upright and checked his phone, but there was no email from anyone new, and definitely no email from Steve, so Bucky flopped back down and sighed in relief.

“Oh, my God,” he muttered, “I am never asking anyone _anything_ again.”

That afternoon, when Bucky had written it off, he got a new email.

He opened the app on his phone, eyes widening when he saw it was from Steve Rogers, the hot artist.

Or, well, someone else could possibly be writing the emails for him, Bucky thought, so maybe curb that enthusiasm down a notch, Barnes.

He opened the email.

  
  


_Hey, Bucky!_

_Great to hear from you! I'd love to discuss ideas. Are you close to Brooklyn? I live in Bedstuy, maybe we could get a coffee? Or let me know what part of the city you're in?_

_Have a great day._

_Steve._

  
  


Okay, Bucky thought, it looked like Steve had written that himself.

So, now Bucky had to arrange a meeting slash interview, and try convince this gorgeous artist to let Bucky write a comic for him.

Piece of cake, right?

Easier than a date would be, surely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> ~
> 
> And [this is the t-shirt Bucky wore](http://www.khaoskomix.com/shop/en/140-genderqueer-merperson-shirt.html).


	2. To Explore Strange New Worlds, To Seek Out New Life

They emailed back and forth a couple times to find an afternoon when they were both free, and decide on a venue.

Bucky had to veto Steve's first suggestion after he'd Googled their restrooms. Hard pass on gendered stalls, so he made a suggestion to Steve of a nice independent coffee place he knew that not only did great roasts, but had really nice gender neutral bathrooms.

Although he didn't tell Steve about the restrooms part.

Steve was cool anyway, and with the date set–

_It's not a date, Barnes, it's work._

–they started discussing comic ideas.

In truth Bucky was panicking, so he tried to sneakily get some hint of what Steve was looking for in a writer.

_I've got some contact sheets of character designs_ , Steve replied to him. _I can send them over and you could see which ones speak to you?_

_Sure_ , Bucky emailed back.

When he got the next email from Steve with PDF attachments, Bucky examined the drawings carefully.

They certainly _seemed_ a little gay, Bucky thought. Not exaggerated in design or anything, but he definitely got a not-straight vibe.

Which was awesome.

Bucky fired a quick email to Steve, asking, _What market are you aiming for?_

_I'm not sure?_ Steve replied. _Help???_

Okay, perhaps Steve wasn't as organised as Bucky had first assumed.

_What comes to mind first?_ he asked.

_I have some ideas_ , Steve replied. _Depends on the writer, I guess? I'm flexible to an extent. I just want to make a fun comic, and I want it to be diverse rep._

_How sexy will it be tho?_ Bucky asked. _Or not sexy? Because I won't lie, some of these characters are hot, and I'm shipping them already..._

He attached an emoji of a ship setting sail.

Steve replied, _LOL!!! Awesome!_

Then he asked Bucky what chat app he preferred to use.

Bucky let out a small squeak of excitement, and suggested they use WhatsApp, giving Steve his number.

_Hey_ , Steve greeted him on WhatsApp, along with a string of smiley emojis. _So, it's good if you ship my characters right? That means you see a story there?_

_Totally_ , Bucky agreed, _but give me an idea of how old you audience is, because I'll warn you now my strength lies in more mature, LGBTQ themes..._

_Mature huh?_ Steve replied. _Honestly, I don't think I could draw any graphic stuff tho, it's far too distracting..._

He followed with a sweat-drop emoji.

Bucky snorted to himself. _Okay,_ he replied, _well, I have ideas to get around overtly graphic content._ _Like, I really love metaphors and symbolism in art. If you draw the characters sharing their powers, for example, in some colourful, explosive event, to show them coming together, it could be a metaphor for sex. I mean, it'll be obvious to older readers that that's what it is, but at the same time it'll be subtle and arty too._

Bucky stopped texting and watched the typing ellipses nervously as he waited for Steve's reply.

_I love that idea!_ Steve sent back. _I could use my water-colors and make it all swirly and colorful._

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief.

He didn't usually share his ideas with anyone else. Anonymously posting his fan-fiction online wasn't the same as sharing a half baked idea and waiting for a reaction in real time.

_Would each character have a different way of doing it?_ Steve asked.

_Sure_ , Bucky replied. _Everyone's different, and it'd be more interesting that way. Maybe the colors all have different meanings too, and some are more powerful than others? The explosions of power, or color, or whatever they do, can symbolise their height of passion?_

Bucky felt a bit flushed having this conversation.

He wondered if Steve felt the same, or if he was only thinking about the comic.

Bucky tried not to worry over it. He'd chosen to open this line of communication, and he was fine with it. He'd just have to remind himself not to get too attached to Steve, or anything.

This was a business project.

  
  


~

  
  


Bucky wasn't meeting with Steve for another five days, but they messaged each other with pictures of comic panels and random images for inspiration and ideas.

Bucky noted them all down. Chatting with Steve about the project was fun, and got his creative juices flowing. He'd never collaborated with anyone before.

It was hard not to crush on Steve though. Especially when he just kept saying nice, encouraging things about Bucky's ideas, and was very vocal about wanting the cast of characters to be diverse and inclusive.

The fact that Steve wanted genderqueer and non-binary characters in the comic was really cool, too.

Bucky thought of asking Steve about including a trans character. He made notes for potential ideas. He'd always been drawn to characters with dramatic, colorful transformations, or shape-shifters.

But he wasn't sure if those metaphors for change with a trans character would go down well with other trans readers. The problem was that LGBT characters were only ever shown as aliens or mutants in comics, not as real people.

Then an idea lit Bucky's mind.

_Oh. Real people, of course._

He grabbed his notebook and pen, and began writing.

  
  


~

  
  


The day when he'd meet with Steve had finally arrived. Bucky had his folder of ideas already tucked into his backpack, so he had plenty of time to waste by fussing over his appearance and worrying.

He'd already picked his outfit and agonized over his choices, but he was trying to be strategic today. Bucky wore the black pants that fit him best, and one of his new t-shirts, and then a very regular checkered shirt over the top. That way, he could keep the shirt on if he felt like he wanted to, or take it off if he was feeling brave.

He'd chosen the white t-shirt with Batman kissing Superman on the front; it was very cartoony, and a nice splash of color against the rest of his dark clothes.

Bucky tied his hair up so it was off his neck, and pulled on his trusty Converse sneakers. After he grabbed his bag, he forced himself out the door before he could second-guess everything he was wearing, and worry himself into not going.

At least he didn't have to travel far.

He couldn't believe Steve lived in Brooklyn and Bucky hadn't seen him on Grindr, or anything else. That kind of told him that Steve was spoken for, or not into guys, or maybe just not into dating.

Still, they could be friends. Bucky needed more friends.

  
  


He arrived at the coffee place early, because he was a dork and wanted to be prepared. He hustled into the restroom first, and made use of having a clean, private stall with its own sink all to himself.

He washed his hands, then got out his comb and make-up bag, and started restyling his hair. He brushed it all over to the side, showing off his undercut, and smoothed it down with a little Argan oil. He rubbed the remaining oil through his short beard, nice and neat because he'd trimmed it yesterday.

Next, he got out a glittery liquid eyeliner, and carefully drew in a line of bright turquoise over his upper lashes.

He felt safe enough in the coffee shop to be bold, and he could always take it off again before he left. He had make-up wipes in his bag too.

Lastly, Bucky got out a creamy lip balm and applied it to his lips. It was just a light sheen, nothing too bright.

Then he washed his hands again and packed up.

Time to face the public.

Bucky went out into the shop and got into the line at the counter. He gazed up at the board, and tried to tamp down on the rising anxiety he felt of being out in public, and about to meet someone exciting.

It wasn't a date though, it was just for a project. Still, Bucky wanted to make a good impression.

He got to the front of the line, and Kamala greeted him with a smile.

“Hey!” she said. “Where you been? Haven't seen you in like, two weeks.”

“Just working, I'm afraid.” Bucky smiled back. “How's it going?”

“Better now the lunchtime rush is gone,” Kamala replied in a hushed voice. “You sitting in today?”

“Yeah, I'm waiting for a friend,” Bucky said.

“That sounds like you need a pastry!”

“I... yeah, okay.” Bucky laughed. “You talked me into it. I'll take one of those long ones so I can fit it in my mouth without making a mess everywhere.”

Kamala stifled a giggle. “Chocolate twist, or cheese twist?”

“Can I say both?” Bucky asked.

“Hey, why not?” Kamala got a plate and some tongs. “Any hot drinks?”

“Large caramel latte, thanks.”

“Coming right up.” She got his pastries together and set the plate on a tray with some napkins.

Bucky handed over his loyalty card, and Kamala stamped his coffee, then gave him an extra stamp.

“Shh, don't tell the other customers,” she said, handing it back.

“I won't.” Bucky grinned, and dropped a few extra dollars into the tip jar when he paid.

Gwen, the barista, gave him his coffee, and Bucky took his tray through the shop, looking for a table.

He was in luck, there was one of his favourite spots available; a small table and two seats tucked in an alcove. He set his tray down and claimed a chair, stashing his bag on the floor by his feet.

He took a sip of coffee, and after a small internal debate, Bucky took his checkered shirt off.

That just left him in his white t-shirt with Superbat on the front, but he wasn't in full view of the shop so he felt okay about it.

And he was still fifteen minutes early, so he got out his phone.

Steve had messaged him to say he was on his way.

_I got us a table and pastries_ , Bucky wrote back. _See you soon!_

He took another sip of coffee and waited, smiling to himself.

  
  


~

  
  


Steve showed up right on time, just as Bucky was reading an article on his phone and trying really hard to look busy.

He sensed the person approaching his table was Steve, and looked up at him with a smile.

And, shit, Bucky thought, Steve looked even more hot than he remembered.

And _tall_.

Bucky loved tall. He was five eleven himself, and he loved tall guys.

His grin widened. “Hey, Steve.”

“Hey.” Steve smiled back, eyes crinkling happily. “Thought I'd see if you need another before I go get in line?”

“I'm good,” Bucky said, “but actually, a bottle of water would be great.”

“Water. Got it.” Steve gave him finger guns before turning away again, and Bucky had to smother a laugh because that was way dorkier than he'd expected, but Steve's friendliness put him at ease.

He could tell already that he and Steve would get along.

  
  


When Steve came back with their drinks, Bucky passed him a pastry and definitely did not check Steve out as he removed his jacket and sat down opposite.

It was just, Steve's upper body was so toned and muscular, it was easily in real-life-Superman proportions, and he had a slim, tapered waist and hips.

Bucky loved slim hips on guys. He was chubby himself, but he loved to wrap his legs around a slim, firm waist in bed.

And, _wow_. Okay. His mind went there pretty quick.

Bucky felt his face flush as Steve looked at him and smiled.

“Here's to making comics!” Steve toasted, raising his cappuccino.

Bucky grabbed his water bottle and toasted back. “To comics,” he said, while worrying yet again that all his ideas were terrible and Steve would hate them.

Steve took a sip of coffee, then set it back down. “You said you wrote some ideas?”

“Um. Yes,” Bucky said, his voice hitching a bit. He cleared his throat and reached for his bag, pulling out the folder. “I printed out your characters for reference, and have some quick ideas written alongside them.”

He handed the folder to Steve. “I figured you could take this home or whatever, and let me know which ones you like... or not.”

He smiled nervously, feeling sweat spike on his temples as Steve opened the folder.

“Oh, wow,” Steve said reverently, leafing through the pages. “You've done loads.”

“Um, yeah, but it's just brainstorming,” Bucky explained, feeling embarrassed. “There's individual character ideas at the front of the folder, and plot concepts nearer the back.”

“Awesome.” Steve went back to the start and flipped through it again, more slowly this time. He stopped to scan the page that had some clippings and pictures stuck to it. “Oh, cool! A moodboard.” He fingered a swatch of sequin fabric on the page. “This is awesome, Bucky.”

“There's some spandex on there too,” Bucky joked, and Steve burst out laughing.

He had a great laugh.

Bucky grinned, relieved and happy. He'd honestly been of two minds about doing a moodboard, and he was pleased Steve seemed to like it.

He watched Steve flip through to the galaxy and nebulas page next.

“Oh, love these,” Steve said. “Space stuff is cool. I actually really want to draw a hilarious rocket-ship that's really, like, you know, _obviously_ a huge dick metaphor, but not so obvious that it'll put people off if they're not looking for it.”

“So... something that only smutty-minded people would spot?” Bucky guessed.

Steve grinned at him. “Yeah, exactly. Glad we're on the same page.”

Bucky's flush swept through him so hard, he felt his cheeks turn red hot in an instant.

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling through it. “So, smutty space theme, but subtle?”

“Sounds great!”

“Okay, well, I did have one idea,” Bucky said. “I mean, I have a few, but this one I see being a comic for all ages, I guess? Anyway, um... A group of space heroes, or whatever you want to call them, all with different powers and stuff, they get transported here to Earth and find themselves stuck in human bodies, and they're suddenly in high school, or regular jobs.

“And to get back home to space, they each have to discover their power again, but the kicker is that on Earth their powers are a little different, so it doesn't manifest exactly how they expect.”

Bucky took a breath, trying to assess Steve's expression as he listened.

“I thought this theme would give you the opportunity to draw cool space stuff,” Bucky went on, “and also explosive power stuff, and colors. If you want?”

Steve blinked slowly, taking it all in. “Yeah,” he said, beginning to nod. “Yeah, that would work. Sounds really cool, actually. I love the contrast of space theme with a regular setting. It could be set here in New York.”

Bucky breathed out, and mimed wiping his brow in relief. “Phew! Okay, I wasn't sure if you'd like it. I mean, I know it's not super original or anything...”

“No, I love it!” Steve insisted. “I love all your ideas, Bucky.” He picked up the folder again to look through it.

“Yeah?” Bucky wanted to squirm in delight, but he made himself sit still.

“Yeah, I'm real excited about this.” Steve looked at him, gave him a warm smile. “I can't wait to start.”

  
  


~

  
  


They discussed the comic idea some more, and by the time they got another coffee, they'd moved onto their favourite Sci-fi shows growing up.

Bucky was absolutely thrilled that Steve was only a year older, so they were almost the same age and had watched nearly all the same shows.

“Star Trek,” Bucky said, counting off on his fingers. “Buck Rogers, and definitely Quantum Leap, because that show was the first time I ever saw any kind of different gender expression stuff on TV as a kid.”

“Oh!” Steve said excitedly. “When he would leap into a body and it was a woman's? Those were the best episodes!”

“Yeah.” Bucky blushed again.

He was blushing a lot today. Steve was just really cool, and kept saying all the right things.

Which made a nice change, Bucky thought, after so many cis male geeks he met often ended up being kind of douchey, especially about gender.

He was relieved Steve was nice.

Bucky wanted to stay and chat, but it was getting late and he had to go start his shift at work.

“This sucks, but I have to go,” he said regretfully. “Got the evening shift.”

“What do you do?” Steve asked.

“It's I.T.,” Bucky said, pulling his checkered shirt back on. “I kinda lucked out with this job, because the shifts are flexible, and when I'm at work I basically sit in a quiet room with some other geeks, and we do computer stuff without ever having to deal with customers.”

“Oh, wow.” Steve chuckled. “Can I trade? I do freelance graphic design now, and all I'm doing is dealing with clients who want something impossible.”

“Well, we better make sure our comic sells lots of copies, then,” Bucky joked, making Steve laugh.

“That'd be amazing, but seriously it's fine. I just want to produce a fun comic and see how it goes. I'd really like you to write it, Bucky.”

“Me, too.” Bucky grinned so wide he thought his face might split. “I guess I'll do that treatment you suggested and email it to you?”

“Yeah, sure. Can't wait.” Steve stood up when Bucky did. He stepped closer, and for a moment Bucky thought Steve was coming in for a hug or something, and he kind of froze in surprise. But then Steve ducked his head with a shy smile, and extended his hand out.

“Thanks for meeting up today.”

“Oh.” Bucky shifted his bag to his other hand, and went to shake Steve's. “No problem. I mean, it was fun.”

“Yeah.” Steve looked up at him and smiled, his blue eyes crinkling up in that genuinely happy way that Bucky was starting to love.

“Uh, well... I should let you go.” Steve released his hand.

Bucky hadn't noticed he was still holding on.

“Have a good shift, Bucky.”

“Thank you.” Bucky gave a little wave as he walked away. “See ya.”

Bucky left the coffee place, waving to Kamala and Gwen on the way out. He was in such a good mood that he went straight to work and totally forgot he was wearing glittery eyeliner until one of his colleagues said to him, “Uh... you got some... stuff on your eye, Buck.”

“Hm? Oh...” Bucky tried to play it off. “Yes, it's supposed to be there.”

His colleague just shrugged and went back to work.

Bucky found he didn't care much today because he was happy.

 

~

  
  


Steve messaged him about an hour later, sending him a Star Trek meme. Bucky grinned as he looked down at his phone, and send back some laughing emojis.

They talked about Star Trek for a bit, then some of the newer Sci-fi shows. Bucky mentioned his pet peeve about robot characters getting gendered with male or female pronouns, never neutral ones, when the robot's gender had never been specified, only assumed, which really irked him every single time it happened.

Steve replied, _Actually I was going to ask you before, what pronouns do you use?_

Bucky blinked at that, realising it hadn't come up until now, and Steve must not have gendered him in conversation either, or Bucky would've noticed for sure.

_I use he, him, and also they, them,_ Bucky replied.

And he included a smiley face as a sort of thanks for asking.

_Cool_ , Steve wrote, with several thumbs up emojis. _I was literally just telling my roommate about you and I realised I hadn't asked yet. I'm he/him, btw._

“Aw,” Bucky murmured, and typed a reply.

_Thank you! Good to know. And I hope you were telling your roommate only the good things. Lol._

_Yes of course_ , Steve replied. _I showed them your folder, they love the space/ high school idea!_

Bucky noticed that Steve used neutral pronouns for the roommate. Interesting, he thought. Maybe the roommate was non-binary?

Bucky decided he'd ask some other time, and changed the subject. Because he wanted Steve to chat to him, not to anyone else.

_Speaking of space and high school,_ he asked, _remember Galaxy High?_

Steve sent back a string of exclamation points, then replied, _Literally no one ever remembers that! I loved GH!_

_I still remember the theme tune_ , Bucky bragged. Because, hey, he had to play to his strengths.

_SO DO I_ , Steve replied in all caps.

Bucky giggle snorted loudly, until he got side eye from a colleague on the next bench, so he figured he'd better tone it down.

He pretended to go back to work, and sneakily tapped out his next message to Steve, quoting the theme tune, _Travelling millions of miles through space..._

_To go to school in a far out place!_ Steve replied.

_LOL_ , Bucky sent back. _'Far out' is so, so 80s._

_Best theme tunes though_ , Steve replied. _There's no cool themes any more._

_You don't actually watch cartoons?_ Bucky asked.

_Maybe..._ Steve replied, with the laugh-crying emoji. _I wanted to be an animator, once upon a time._

_Ah_ , Bucky wrote back. _A valid excuse then! ;)_

_Hey! Here's an idea_ , Steve said. _Want to get take-out and watch space themed shows some time? We could take notes for the comic too?_

Bucky read the message, then read it again, hardly believing his eyes.

Steve wanted to hang out?

Bucky felt warm all over, and quickly typed back a reply.

_Sure_ , he sent, with a bunch of high five emojis. _I'll check my schedule, but I know I got some evenings free soon._

Steve replied with a gif of Kermit the frog flailing.

Bucky snort laughed, then hurriedly hid his phone and pretended to do some work.

  
  


 


	3. To Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone Before

They'd agreed on next Saturday evening, and Steve offered to use his place because his roommates apparently had a huge flat-screen set up, but they'd be out that night.

Bucky didn't own a TV screen, only his laptop, and he was kind of curious to see Steve's place, so he got a bus over there just after six PM.

Steve buzzed him into the building, and then greeted him at the door with a big smile.

“Hey! C'mon in!”

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled back as he entered the apartment.

He toed off his shoes and unzipped his hoodie, revealing the pastel colored, galaxy print t-shirt he had on underneath, with a unicorn kitten print on its front.

“Wow,” Steve said, giving Bucky's shirt the once over.

“I know,” Bucky said with a laugh. “It's probably the best and also the worst item of clothing I own. But, hey! It's space themed!” He pulled on the hem to show off the design.

“Sure is,” Steve laughed, “I love it. Puts my space socks to shame.”

“Huh?” Bucky looked down, and saw Steve was wearing socks with little planets and rockets on them. He laughed when Steve wiggled his toes. “They're cool too!”

“You bet. Anyway, come on through! I've got the lava lamps on.”

“No way,” Bucky uttered, following Steve to the living room.

The drapes were closed to blot out the lingering daylight, with side lamps on all over the room; a lit up globe of the Earth, a hanging lantern that looked like Saturn, and several lava lamps all in different colors and sizes.

Bucky whistled appreciatively. “This is awesome. I'm ready to blast off into space now.”

Steve laughed at that, and gestured at the couch. “Please, make yourself comfortable. I got beer, or soda? Then we can order the take-out.”

“Cool. Soda for me,” Bucky said, flopping down onto one corner of the small couch.

He looked around the room as Steve went to fetch their drinks. There was a lot of geeky stuff on display, especially on the shelves. Lots of little collectibles here and there, and some cult movie posters on the walls.

There was some regular stuff too; sports things, and a poster of some dudes playing basketball. A hoop was fixed on the wall in the corner of the room, with a set of dumbbells on the floor.

It was like, half geek center, and half frat house.

“How many roommates you got?” Bucky asked when Steve came back.

“Just two.” Steve handed Bucky his soda and sat down on the couch, close but not too close.

Bucky was acutely aware of how comfortable Steve seemed next to him though.

“They're actually a couple now,” Steve explained. “And they got the bigger room, but they're cool to live with. Sam and Riley. I met them both through the vet center.”

Bucky was about to take a sip of soda, and paused. “Vet...?”

“Yeah.” Steve quirked an awkward smile. “I was Army, and they were Air Force.”

“Oh,” Bucky said. “Okay. Sorry, I hadn't realised...”

“It's fine, really.” Steve looked at him, and gave him a more genuine smile. “I've been out a while, and I went travelling a bit before I came back to New York. I figured I'll try my hand at being an artist now, in one form or another.”

“Cool,” Bucky said, nodding in agreement. “That's awesome. I hope it works out for you.”

“Me, too.” Steve started to chuckle. “Although, I wouldn't mind working in a less customer focused artistic field. I'm not really used to dealing with client demands.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Bucky said. “Customers can be a pain in the ass.” He turned the soda bottle around in his hands, wanting to ask Steve more about himself. “Uh, so... I guess you just moving back here is why I haven't seen you on Grindr before?”

“Nah, that's not really my scene,” Steve said quietly.

_Oh_ , Bucky thought.

“Uh, yeah,” he said hastily. “Me neither, really. Sometimes it's a good way to meet people and find friends though. Um... anyway.”

They were quiet a moment, then Steve said, “Here you go,” and produced a take-out menu. He handed it over to Bucky. “I already know what I'm having, so let me know what you want and I'll make the order.”

“Oh, God, food.”

And a perfect distraction from awkward conversation.

Bucky took the menu gratefully, and scanned through the lists of Chinese dishes. “Any recs?”

Steve chuckled, and leaned in a little closer to Bucky to see the menu and point out a couple dishes. “Recs, huh. Well, this one is good. Oh, and this one...”

Not that Bucky paid much attention because he was far too aware of Steve's warm body close to his.

“Uh, yes,” he managed to say, when Steve had drawn back again. “That sounds good. Let's go with that.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, positive.” Bucky had no idea what he was saying yes to, but it didn't really matter. He'd eat mostly anything.

“Great! I'll just order in...” Steve got out his phone, and Bucky tried not to watch him while simultaneously fantasizing about this being a date. He forced himself to look around the room instead, admiring some of the movie posters on the walls.

“Okay, all done.” Steve set his phone on the coffee table in front of them. “It won't take long, they're basically across the street.”

“I think I saw it on my way here,” Bucky said.

“They're really good. It's my special treat food,” Steve said with a smile.

Bucky couldn't help smile back.

This was a treat, then? That had to be a step up from just hanging out platonically, right?

Steve was still smiling at him, and before Bucky could blush and ruin the moment by being a dork, he grabbed his bag and pulled out his notebook and pen, and also his glasses case.

“So, um. I came prepared!” he announced, getting his glasses out of the case and slipping them on. “Don't laugh,” he told Steve mock-sternly.

As he'd hoped, it made Steve laugh.

“Wait, I have mine too!” Steve leaned over the arm of the couch, his t-shirt riding up a bit to expose a flash of flat, toned stomach. He searched for a bit before sitting back down and putting on a square set of black-rimmed frames, much like Bucky's own. “Ta daa!” Steve grinned, and now Bucky laughed.

“Sweet. So, now we've had our nerd transformations, what are we watching first?”

Steve rubbed his hands together in glee, clearly excited. “I have like, _loads_ , but I thought while we ate, we could have Flash Gordon on, because I'm sure you've seen it and we can just go over some basic ideas while it's on.”

“Uh, _yeah_.” Bucky clicked his pen, and pretended to be poised to write. “My body is ready.”

Steve did a small double-take, then made a little huff of amusement. He pointed a remote control at the enormous flat-screen, bringing it to life, and Bucky watched as the screen showed the star-filled expanse of space, and Emperor Ming's voice-over filled the surround sound speakers.

“Wow,” Bucky said appreciatively, glancing about to try and locate the speakers. “This is amazing.”

“I know, right?” Steve sounded really happy.

“Just to warn you,” Bucky turned to Steve in all seriousness, “when the theme song starts, I may sing, and it may be terrible.”

Steve looked at him in surprise, then gave a hearty laugh, leaning back into the couch. “You can sing! Please, do.”

“Yeah, but I can't reach those high notes,” Bucky sighed.

Not anymore, anyway. Thanks, Testosterone.

“I could never reach those,” Steve said, seemingly unaware of any underlying implications.

Bucky didn't elaborate either; he didn't want to get into the whole thing of asking if Steve was aware he was trans, not right now. He was happy just hanging out.

Bucky watched the opening sequence unfold, and tried his best to sing along, or at least mime the high notes.

He made a valiant effort anyway.

“Oh, the comics!” he exclaimed, hurrying to write a note in his book as pictures from the old Flash Gordon comic strips showed onscreen. “Hey,” he turned to Steve excitedly, “you remember Defenders of the Earth?”

“Oh, yeah.” Steve grinned. “Loved it. I have it on DVD.”

“What!” Bucky couldn't believe it. “Oh, my God. Let's watch it later!”

“Sure.”

“Now _that_ theme I can sing,” Bucky boasted. “It's in my range, anyway.”

“I can't wait,” Steve said dryly, and Bucky gave him side eye, as he was starting to detect a bit of sass.

And, damn, he really liked a bit of sass.

“Not into singing?” Bucky challenged, and took a casual sip of his soda.

“Depends,” Steve chuckled. “Maybe after a couple beers?”

“Got it.” Bucky smiled, and went back to watching the screen.

He started diligently taking notes, mostly on background reference and set design, but it was kind of hard to concentrate with Steve sitting right next to him.

It was almost a relief when the food arrived a half hour later, delivered by a skinny little kid that Steve called Peter.

“Enjoy your food!” Peter's reedy voice said, before he left.

“Aw,” Bucky murmured, as Steve brought the take-out bags over to the couch. “He looks young.”

“Yeah, he's a good kid. One of my neighbors too,” Steve said, sitting back down and opening a bag. “Here's one of yours.”

“Awesome, thanks.” Bucky gratefully took the carton and a pair of chopsticks. “What do I owe you, by the way?”

“It's on me, don't worry.” Steve flashed him a smile, a shy one, as he unpacked his own food.

“Seriously? I don't mind, Steve. Let me give you a twenty?”

“Really, it's fine,” Steve told him. “You can get the next one, if you want.”

“Oh...” Bucky blinked in surprise.

Steve wanted to hang out with him... _multiple times?_

Wow.

“Okay... yeah, that sounds good,” Bucky mumbled into his pot of noodles, trying to hide his blush.

They ate their food, and watched the movie.

Bucky wasn't sure what possessed him to suddenly blurt out, “You know, Steve, if your hair was more blond, you could cosplay Flash, easy.”

Steve looked at him, and Bucky felt his face flame hotter than ever.

“Uh, I mean–”

“Easy, huh?” Steve smiled. “Is that... a good thing?”

Bucky set down his chopsticks. “ _Seriously_ , Steve? In what universe would it _not_ be a good thing? Look at him!” He gestured at the screen, where currently Flash was in peril, chained up, and in leather short-shorts.

“Or... maybe don't look at him right now,” Bucky amended. “I meant more the wholesome, football player look, not the... slightly dubious, BDSM look.”

Steve laughed, hard. He sort of hugged himself as he laughed too, and that was real adorable.

“So, wholesome but not kinky. That's what you think of me?” Steve asked.

“Well, no, I didn't mean... Oh, God.” Bucky put down his food so he could facepalm, almost knocking his glasses off in the process, as Steve laughed at him.

“Can I get a do-over?” Bucky asked meekly.

“Sure.” Steve wiped the tears from his eyes, and tried to subdue his laughter. “So... who would you cosplay?”

“I'm already huge and hairy,” Bucky said, “so I've give Vultan a whirl.”

“Erm, doesn't he wear a kinky leather outfit too?” Steve pointed out, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“Uh... I guess so,” Bucky muttered. “Well, it's just a kinky movie, alright? No escaping the outfits.”

“Were the comics kinky too?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. “I have no idea, but I'll add it to my research, if you want.” He grinned, as a memory popped into his head. “Actually, my dad said... Oh, wait, that's a bit...”

For once, his brain to mouth function had kicked in, and he paused.

“What?” Steve urged.

“No, I can't,” Bucky said, hiding his face with his free hand. “It's a bit weird.”

“You _gotta_ tell me now,” Steve said. “Come on, Buck. It can't be that weird.”

Bucky groaned. “Maybe not for you. Okay, I'll tell you...” He breathed a long suffering sigh. “So... my dad let slip that he and my mom had watched this movie when they took a trip once, and I realised that was the trip where I was apparently–” He threw up his hands for dramatic effect. “– _conceived!_ So, yeah. I don't know why they're so surprised at how I turned out, in that case.”

“That's really cool,” Steve said, earnest. “You literally are a product of Flash Gordon.”

They both broke down laughing.

“I don't think that's what literal means, but I'll take it,” Bucky laughed. “Okay, now let's not talk any more about my parents doing it, or I'll lose my appetite.” He got back to his carton of take-out.

“Okay, okay,” Steve said. “I still think it's cool, though. So, you're Vultan, and I'm Flash. Have you done cosplay before?”

“Uh... sort of.” Bucky felt shy now. “When I was less fat.”

Steve was quiet a moment, then he said, “I think you'd make an awesome Vultan. You should do it.”

“Only if you do Flash,” Bucky countered.

“Deal.”

“But you gotta do Flash in the leather short-shorts,” Bucky teased.

“Er, pass on that.” Steve laughed. “But I'd love to wear another costume.”

“Have you cosplayed?” Bucky asked.

“No.” Steve ducked his head shyly. “Seems like a lot of fun. I, er... don't really have any friends into this sort of stuff.”

Bucky felt sad at that, and he said without hesitation, “Well, now you got me.”

Steve looked up, and gave him a shy, small smile.

  
  


~

  
  


Bucky got his head in the game, and took some good notes during the rest of the movie. Steve paused it when Bucky asked him to, so he could point out backgrounds or set pieces to use as reference and inspiration.

Steve was attentive, and used his phone to take pictures of the screen, for drawing reference.

“You ever background study a movie before?” Bucky asked him, as the movie neared its end. “Like, ignore the main actors, and concentrate on all the background stuff and settings?”

“Not really,” Steve admitted. “I use Google images or stock photos, but I haven't watched anything specific like this for ideas.”

“It's really useful.” Bucky chewed on his pen. “So, what's next on the list?”

“A personal favorite.” Steve sounded excited, and got up to go fetch a DVD.

“Is it Defenders of the Earth?” Bucky joked.

“Better.” Steve offered him the DVD, and Bucky took it and looked at the cover.

It took him a moment to recognise it, as he'd never seen a DVD copy before.

“Ulysses 31!” he shouted, gripping the DVD. “Oh, my God!”

“Right?” Steve bounced a little on the balls of his feet, clearly pleased. He reached for the DVD. “Let's put it on.”

Bucky went to hand back the DVD, and held onto it when Steve tried to take it. “It is the thirty-first century,” he quoted word for word. “Ulysses killed the giant Cyclops when he rescued the children and his son, Telemachus...”

“But the ancient gods of Olympus are _angry_ ,” Steve joined in, and they grinned at each other.

Steve tugged on the DVD case. “Let go, and I'll put it on.”

“Oh.” Bucky laughed, and he let Steve have the DVD.

He settled back into the couch with his notebook, squirming with delight as Steve set up the DVD.

“Have you seen the longer opening theme?” Steve asked when he sat back down.

“What? What do you mean?”

“There's, like, an extra long theme song, with more verses and stuff,” Steve explained, and turned up the volume on the TV.

“What?” Bucky's jaw dropped open. “No? Oh, my God! Even more exciting!” He watched the screen eagerly. “I used to fucking love this show,” he muttered quietly, as the intro started with its beautiful animation scenes of space, and the funky '80s electronica.

“Mortals,” Bucky mouthed along to Zeus's voice-over, “you defy the gods? I sentence you to travel through unknown stars, until you find the kingdom of Hades, your bodies shall remain as lifeless as stone.”

The animation and theme song were slightly different after that, and Bucky covered his mouth with his hand, awed. “Oh, my God!” he said, muffled by his hand.

“I know, right?” Steve said, grinning happily.

Bucky allowed himself a little squeal behind his hand. “It's like... seeing it for the first time all over again.”

When the familiar chorus started up, Bucky fanned his face with his hands. “Aah, I'm gonna cry! I'm really emotional, here.”

“Are you okay?” Steve checked, though he was smiling. “This is cool, right? You like it?”

“Steve, this is so cool, I am going to steal this DVD off of you.” Bucky took a deep breath in. “I used to love this show _so much_ as a kid.”

“Hey, you can borrow the DVD,” Steve said easily. “I got every season.”

“Steve!” Bucky wailed. “Don't tell me that! Now I have to watch them all. Aw, man,” he gestured at the screen, “look at those backgrounds. Space never looked so pretty, I swear.”

“Yeah, the animation is stunning,” Steve agreed. “Especially for its time. This is the remastered version.”

They watched the first part of the episode.

“I _loved_ his voice,” Bucky declared, a bit overly excited. “Don't you think he was hot? For a cartoon, anyway.”

“Yeah, for sure,” Steve agreed.

A beat passed, then Steve added, “You could cosplay him.”

“Huh?” Bucky had been watching the screen, and not paying attention. He looked back to Steve. “Who?”

“You could cosplay Ulysses,” Steve said, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smile. “You got the hair, and the beard. You just need the suit, and that lightsabre thing.”

Bucky blinked at him, then laughed it off. “Right, a chubby Ulysses.”

“I think you'd look awesome,” Steve insisted gently.

Bucky laughed again, then tapped his pen on his notepad. He glanced at Steve to gauge his reaction.

He wasn't laughing, like he hadn't intended it as a joke.

Bucky hadn't expected that.

“You... really think that?”

Steve smiled warmly. “Yeah, you'd make a hot Ulysses.”

“Oh... um, thanks.”

Bucky wasn't sure what to do with that, so he stared at his notebook, then tried to watch the TV screen.

Ulysses was there, looking all beardy and hot.

He wasn't helping.

Bucky looked to Steve, who noticed him looking, and smiled at him.

“How many beers have you had, Steve?”

That made Steve laugh, but he held up his bottle. “I'm only on my second, and it's a lite.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want one?” Steve offered.

“No, I'm good. Thanks.”

Steve nodded, and then went back to watching the screen. Bucky tried to as well, when he caught Steve looking at him, so he looked at Steve, but then he got nervous so he looked away again.

They looked at each other a couple more times before Bucky felt bold enough to blurt out, “Are we flirting, or...?”

“Um...” Steve wet his lips, and answered, “Well, I mean, I was trying to.”

“Oh.” Bucky hurriedly looked back at the TV as he tried to process that.

Steve was flirting with him?

Bucky bit his lip, then looked at Steve.

Steve smiled at him, a bit awkward and unsure, and that's what gave Bucky the courage to shift himself a little closer on the couch.

“So, what're your moves?” he asked, feeling his face flush.

Steve took the hint and shifted closer too. “Er, I guess... I may try the ol' arm on the back of the couch routine?”

Bucky couldn't help grinning. “I think that would work just fine.”

So Steve leaned back into the couch and stretched his arm out, and sure enough Bucky felt Steve's hand touch on his shoulder.

Bucky smiled, ecstatic, and leaned into Steve, into the opening he'd made.

He didn't do more than that, and pretended to focus on the TV, not on Steve and the warm press of him all along Bucky's side.

Bucky's heart thudded heavily, excited. After a long moment of anticipation, he felt Steve's hand move a little, his fingers gently toying with the long strands of his hair.

Bucky stayed perfectly still, hoping Steve wouldn't stop. It felt nice, having his hair played with, being touched. Bucky breathed carefully, not wanting to ruin the moment, and gripped his pen and notebook a little tighter.

Steve kept stroking his hair, and said so quietly Bucky could only just make it out, “I think you're really cool, Bucky.”

Bucky couldn't help the giggle snort that escaped him. “Steve, we are literally taking notes on geeky space stuff. Are you sure cool is the word you want?”

Steve chuckled too, and said, “These are not the words you're searching for.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at the reference, and snorted again.

“Seriously, though.” Steve sat back a bit, retracting his hand. “I do think you're cool. And, um...”

Bucky looked at him expectantly, and angled his body to Steve in encouragement.

Steve fiddled with his hands. “I wondered if you... maybe want to go on a date with me sometime?”

Bucky grinned, feeling like he was so happy right now, he would float up to the ceiling. “Is this not a date?”

Steve glanced up at him, and looked a little like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh, I guess? I wasn't sure if you... I mean, I wanted to hang out, but I also want to ask you out.”

“Both sound good to me,” Bucky said softly. He didn't make a move, didn't want to frighten Steve off. The guy seemed nervous, and Bucky was nervous too but he was also patient.

He didn't mind being patient for Steve, not one bit.

“Yeah?” Steve smiled, like he was surprised at Bucky's answer.

“Yeah, definitely.” Bucky smiled back, then looked away and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Wasn't sure if I was your type. You know I'm trans, right? I just... I know I'm pretty tall, and a lot of people think I'm a cis guy because of that, but I was assigned female, and I'm trans masc now.” He glanced at Steve, feeling nervous again. “Thought it's worth mentioning that now, before... um. Just so you know.”

Steve nodded, but was quiet a moment. Bucky couldn't decipher his expression, if he seemed surprised and hid it well, or if he had already guessed as much.

He just didn't know.

Steve rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, and said finally, “Is this a good time to mention that I'm pansexual?”

“Oh?” Bucky perked up at this, relief flooding through him. “Yeah, that's... really cool.”

“Um... I'm also demisexual,” Steve said, seeming to fidget again. “I prefer going into things slow. Like, get to know each other before I even think about... you know, taking it further. I know that might seem boring...”

“No, no way,” Bucky insisted. “Slow is fine, that's more than fine.”

“Oh.” Steve seemed surprised, and then he smiled easily. “Well, that's awesome, I... thank you, Bucky.”

“You don't have to thank me, you dork,” Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve laughed too. “It seemed polite! Shut up.”

He poked Bucky in his fleshy side, and as Bucky was extremely ticklish there, he yelped involuntarily.

“Wow,” Steve said, drawing back. “That was a pretty high pitch. Congratulations.”

Bucky hid his face in his hands. “Oh, God. No tickling, Steve.”

“Sorry. No tickling,” Steve agreed. “Although, that was technically more of a poke.”

“Same thing,” Bucky argued. He flicked his hair back with both hands, and gave Steve a little grin.

Steve smiled back before ducking his head, still shy.

“So,” Bucky ventured, “how would you feel about some hand holding? Like, now? Or is that too much?”

“No, that would be good,” Steve agreed, and offered his hand palm up.

Bucky slid his hand into Steve's, revelling in the touch of skin, the excitement of what was starting between them. He held onto Steve's hand, careful but firm, and smiled when he felt Steve squeeze back.

“Okay, then,” Bucky said. “Cool.”

He still had his writing hand free, so he turned his attention to the TV again and made a few notes, hoping to put Steve at ease.

It may have been a bit dorky, but holding hands and watching space shows made Bucky feel indescribably happy.

When he stole a glance at Steve, Bucky saw that he was smiling too.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> ~
> 
> [A playlist of all the intro theme tunes mentioned](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFqUqT-y0xQ0-YFkj7IEfiPAqr8VDpY49).


	4. Epilogue: The Continuing Mission

Bucky could feel himself begin to panic. His heart-rate spiked, his temples pricked with sweat, and the fact he was wearing a tight, silver PVC catsuit didn't help matters.

He stared out the window of the Quick Ride car as they left Brooklyn behind them, and tried to calm himself down.

Steve was sitting next to him in the back of the car, and reached for his hand.

“Hey,” he said softly. “You okay?”

Bucky managed a watery smile.

At least Steve was dressed up too. Bucky felt ridiculous, but he didn't feel ridiculous on his own, which made a huge difference.

“Bit nervous, I guess,” he admitted.

Steve squeezed his hand in response. “You'll be fine, Ulysses.”

That made Bucky snort a laugh. “Yeah, right. As long as we don't bump into a giant cyclops, I'm sure we'll be cool.”

  
  


The car dropped them off outside the hotel in Times Square.

Steve jumped out, and went to get his wheely case from the trunk while Bucky struggled to get out of the car gracefully in his tight suit, cape, and platform boots.

“Ugh, screw this,” he grumbled, finally standing up with all his costume intact, and getting out on the pavement. “Why did I let you talk me into this, Steven?”

Steve, the jerk, was only in tan pants and a green jersey, with a metallic headband over his hair. He'd gotten lucky with his costume choice, as it was pretty simple.

He had shaved off his beard, though. And he looked real cute all fresh faced and smooth.

“Pretty sure Ulysses didn't complain this much in the cartoon,” Steve sassed.

Bucky put his hands on his hips and mock-gasped. “How dare you speak to your father like that, Telemachus. I should put you over my knee right now.”

Steve grinned, and gave Bucky a lingering look up and down. “This is _way_ kinkier than I was expecting it to be.”

Bucky felt his face flush, but he laughed it off. “Yeah, that... came out a bit kinky. Oops, I guess?”

“Don't let me stop you,” Steve teased. He grabbed the handle of his wheely case with one hand, and offered his other hand to Bucky. “C'mon, Ulysses, the universe needs you.”

Bucky smiled happily, and took Steve's hand. “Our journey begins!”

  
  


~

  
  


Inside the hotel, they got their passes and goodie bags, and followed the signs for vendors, trying not to get too distracted by the geeky merch being set up, and people prepping their cosplays.

“Wow, they all look amazing,” Steve breathed quietly. “I hope we get a chance to look around some later.”

“My friends promised to watch our table for a while,” Bucky assured him. “And Clint's a huge comics nerd, you'll love him.”

Steve smiled at him, and together they found the artist's alley and the table Steve had reserved. They just made it in time to set up before the Con started.

Steve opened his case and began unpacking his art and comics. Bucky was in charge of the standing posters. He'd ordered them online and they were pretty neat; two stands to show off Steve's beautiful art, including cover art for one of the small preview comics they'd made together.

Bucky arranged the stands behind the table, then went around front to admire them. “Awesome,” he declared, then noticed the way Steve was setting out his products and business flyers on the tabletop.

Bucky smothered a laugh, and said, “Steve, not everything has to be so neat...” He went to rearrange some of the flyers, and then laughed at the mortified expression that flashed across Steve's face. “You gotta make it look inviting for people,” Bucky told him gently. “We should have a comic or two out, so people can look at them.”

The worried look Steve gave him made Bucky snicker. There were times when Bucky thought he was actually dating Sheldon Cooper.

“It can be one of the free preview ones, if you like,” Bucky added. “They're made to be given away, remember?”

Steve sighed in defeat. “Yeah, you're right.” He took one of the comics and slowly slid it from its protective cover, his blond brows pinched together in a concerned frown.

Bucky nodded solemnly. “It's for the best, Steve.” He held his hand out and waited for Steve to hand it over. “C'mon, big guy. I mean, _son_.”

That made Steve laugh, breaking the frown on his face.

Bucky had found he was good at making Steve laugh, especially when he got too serious. And Steve was good at making him laugh too, so they made a good team.

It was a wonder they'd gotten around to making a comic at all, with the amount of goofing off they did between them.

Bucky placed the comic at the front of the table, between stacks of art prints Steve had made. He kind of wanted to rearrange the display, but as Steve was very particular about arranging things, he didn't want to give the poor guy a stress headache this early on.

“We're all set,” Bucky said. “I'll go get the coffee before things get busy.”

“Um, okay.” Steve fidgeted a little, then forced a smile. “I might take a decaf. Bit too keyed up for caffeine right now.”

“You want something else instead?” Bucky asked.

“No, decaf is great. Thanks.” Steve sat down on one of the plastic chairs, wringing his hands.

“Okay,” Bucky confirmed. “And, Steve, don't sweat it. This will be awesome and we will have fun.”

They'd been doing a lot of affirming about having fun today, in the weeks leading up to the Con.

“Yes,” Steve agreed, nodding stiffly. “This will be _an_ _awesome_ _day_.”

“Right.” Bucky gave him a parting salute, then strutted off, his cape fluttering behind him.

  
  


~

  
  


Before he got the coffees, Bucky went to find a bathroom because he had some finishing touches still to do.

He was in luck, because the bathrooms were all gender neutral. Thank you, Flamecon.

He went in the nearest one, and got himself in front of the mirror. He rifled through his utility belt for what he needed. No bag today, just a belt. He got out the small pot of silver-blue glitter, and took off his gloves so he could rub the glitter right into his beard and moustache.

It was loose glitter, so he hadn't wanted to have it on inside the cab and get it everywhere. It was going everywhere now, spreading over the enamel sink in a sparkly mess. Bucky managed to wash most of it away when he was done, but there was glitter stuck to his hands, and that wasn't going anywhere.

“Should've thought this through,” he muttered to himself.

He washed his hands a couple more times, but he had to concede they would now be glittery forever.

So he put his gloves back on, and messed with his hair next.

A couple people came into the restroom, and Bucky's first instinct was to freeze with nerves, but this pair were in cosplay as '90s X-men, and chatting excitedly.

Bucky relaxed, and he recognised their cosplays as Wolverine and Cyclops.

_Cyclops!_

He had an internal squeal, and was dying to ask them for a photo, but they'd obviously come in here to use the toilets, and Bucky didn't want to bother them.

But he _would_ tell Steve about it.

  
  


He got the coffees and took them back to artist's alley. People had begun streaming into the hall, so the Con must've opened its doors.

Bucky sashayed over to Steve's table, where the blond was sitting there twirling his thumbs, looking a little lost.

He perked up when he spotted Bucky, a dazzling smile breaking over his face.

“Steve, guess what,” Bucky said, setting down the coffees. “Literally just saw a cyclops. Small world, huh?”

“What?” Steve said. “A cyclops? Where?”

“Yeah, as in X-men Cyclops, in the bathroom, so I didn't get a picture, but–” Bucky leaned across the table and said dramatically, “the cyclops is out there.”

Steve laughed heartily. “Oh, no,” he played along, “who will protect us?”

“Me, apparently!” Bucky went around the table and stepped into Steve's open arms. “Never fear, Ulysses is here.”

He gave Steve a quick peck on the lips. Steve smiled when Bucky pulled back, then his eyes dropped to Bucky's mouth.

“Is your beard sparkling, or is it the lights?”

Bucky grinned wide. “Yes, I put glitter in it.”

“And there's probably glitter on my face now?” Steve guessed.

Bucky giggled deviously.

“Jerk,” Steve said, but he was smiling.

  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~  
> ~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).
> 
> And here is a [rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/170418268805/always-bring-your-own-sunshine).


End file.
